


Come Into My Arms (I'll protect you from any harm)

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Protective Alec Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: It's almost 8PM and Magnus still isn't home, Alec start to get worried





	

            Magnus was late. And it was a problem because Magnus was supposed to be home before Alec and Alec had arrived first. He had only two clients on the afternoon and it was near eight already and the shadowhunter was still waiting for him. He had feed Max and the Chairman trying not to be too much concerned and had just put their son to sleep. And now, now that he was alone with his thoughts, the cat purring next to him on the couch, he was starting to get worried.  He texted Magnus but the warlock still hadn’t replied. Alec sighed, he wished Magnus had sent him a text saying he will be late, just so he would have been relieved, but no. And as Alec started fidgeting, the worst theories started to flow through his head, making his heart beats faster in anxiety. Trying to ease his feelings, Alec turned on the television.

            Obviously, it didn’t work, it never did, and he almost jumped when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was near nine now, and he hurried a bit, worried that one of his family members or friends would be hurt.

            He gasped at the sighed welcoming him. Magnus was in front of him, pale as death, soaked with sweat.

 

            “Magnus? What happened?” He asks shakily.

 

            Magnus took a few steps before eventually stumbling. Alec moved quickly, catching him in his arms. The warlock looked like he was about to faint.

 

            “Hey, hey stay with me Love, stay with me.”

 

            Alec closed the door, and led Magnus to the living room, holding him firmly. He sat on the couch and pulled Magnus back into his arms. Magnus hair was mostly down now and his make up was smudge around his eyes. Alec took of some locks glued by sweat of his fiancé’s forehead and gently stroked his cheeks. He didn’t know the details but Magnus’ client must had worn him out and it made him so angry if Magnus wasn’t his priority right now he would have visit the God damn client and beat the Hell out of him.

 

            “Did you went back home on foot?” He asked softly.

            “Used too much magic, my phone died, didn’t have much choice.”

            “Oh Magnus…”

 

            The warlock put his head on the crook of Alec’s neck and the shadowhunter only tighten his embrace.

            They stayed like that for what felt hours before Magnus pull away, some colours back on his face.

 

            “Are you hungry? I ordered pizza earlier, we can warm them up and eat together, what do you think about that?”

 

            Magnus nodded as if talking would take too much energy from him and that only made Alec angrier about the client. If Magnus had came back home by foot, in such a weak state, it meant that he could have faint and be in danger in the street at any moments.

            When he came back with the pizzas, his fiancé was almost drifting to sleep. Alec sighed and sat next to him, pulling him close. Magnus took a slice of pizza and at first, even eating seemed to be difficult.

 

            “I swear I better not know your client nor his name, because I will rip him if I do.” He mumbled

 

            The chuckled that followed made him smile lovingly and he felt Magnus nuzzling against him.

 

            “So protective I love it.” Magnus whispered.

 

            Alec rolled his eyes to that, but kissed his fiancé forehead.

            Magnus barely ate. Which wasn’t good, but he was exhausted so Alec understood.

 

            “I’m going to make you a bath, okay? Don’t fall asleep; you won’t be happy with your state on the morning if you do.”

 

            Magnus snorted, but probably knew Alec was right because he didn’t protest.

            Washing Magnus tired body brought back some memories Alec rather forget. He slid his arms around his fiancé waist, kissed his spine and let his head fell on his back. The warlock put his hands on his and Alec closed his eyes.

 

            “You got me so worried Love… You weren’t coming home and I could only imagine the worst.”

            “I’m sorry Darling…”

 

            Alec shook his head; it was the client’s fault.

 

            “Just don’t let clients do that to you, I thought we had talked about it…”

            “I-...” Magnus sighed. “You’re right.” He answered in a yawn.

            “Let’s get some sleep ok?”

 

            Magnus nodded and they got out of the bath and Alec wrapped both of them in one of Magnus’ ridiculously giant towel. They only did that when one of them –or both– needed to be as close as possible to the other.

            They went to bed naked, not really caring about underwear and pyjamas at the moment, and immediately snuggled against each others, tangling their legs and wrapping themselves into each others arms.

 

            “Good night Magnus.”

            “Good night Alexander.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
